Alanna Mosvani
| lastappeared= | living=tgs | ewot=alanna }} Alanna Mosvani is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance She is slim and beautiful with long black hair and penetrating dark blue eyes. She is often described as wearing a gray riding dress slashed with green. History Alanna appeared in New Spring. She was an Accepted with Sheriam Bayanar, Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche. She was a novice for six years before being raised to Accepted. Alanna was involved in taking the census of all women who have recently given birth. She is quite shy but has a fiery temper. Activities First encounters Alanna is first encountered during The Great Hunt, where she is a part of Siuan Sanche's entourage to Fal Dara. When Egwene and Nynaeve are taken back to the White Tower to become Aes Sedai, she gives them several lessons in channelling, although she is unable to break through Nynaeve's block. She also seems to be very interested in Rand and asks the two girls a lot of questions about him. Alanna is present during Egwene's test for becoming an Accepted, along with Sheriam Bayanar, Siuan Sanche and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. She noticed a strange resonance in the rings during Egwene's test and appears to blame herself for not stopping the test and risking danger to Egwene. She asks Siuan for a penance as a result of this. Alanna was also one of the Aes Sedai who were responsible for Healing Matrim Cauthon from the taint of the Shadar Logoth dagger. Later she is in the Two Rivers searching for more girls who could become Novices for the White Tower when she is forced to hide from Children of the Light. She joins with Perrin Aybara and the rest of the village in fighting the Shadowspawn army. She wanted to bond Perrin, but was warned off by Faile Bashere, who threatened to kill her if she did so. Bonding Rand In addition to her one Warder Ihvon (her other Warder Owein was killed in the Two Rivers), Alanna has also forcefully Bonded Rand al'Thor as a Warder when she met him at the Culain's Hound Inn in Caemlyn. She had just arrived in Andor with the huge group of Novices she and Verin gathered from the Two Rivers. Her bond to him, however, cannot be used to compel him to her will, as normal for most Warder bonds. She joins up with the Aes Sedai from Salidar while still in Caemlyn. She meets up with the Two Rivers folks and points them in the direction of where Rand is being held by the White Tower Aes Sedai. All the while she can feel his pain while he is being beaten and is very concerned for him. She is in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. Afterwards she is forced to swear fealty to Rand and is the only Aes Sedai to be near him and Heal him from his extensive wounds. She is part of Rand's embassy when he meets with the Sea Folk and makes the Bargain. Cadsuane asks Alanna to keep her updated on anything she may feel through the bond to keep tabs on him. Sharing Rand Rand has also been bonded by Elayne Trakand, Min Farshaw and Aviendha of the Taardad Aiel. This had an adverse and unexpected effect on Alanna, who fainted when the bonding took place. The faint lasted for a total of three days. Alanna was furious when she heard about the new bond, although Rand refused to tell her whom he had bonded with. Negotiations with the High Lords She uses her bond with Rand to track him down in Far Madding. She also brings Cadsuane, Verin and a number of other Aes Sedai along as well. After meeting with Rand, she finally convinces him that he needs Aes Sedai behind him. He sends her back to Cairhien to gather Rafela Cindal, Merana Ambrey, Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman and then to approach the rebels in Haddon Mirk to negotiate with them. She is present when Rand Travels to the Stone of Tear to meet with Darlin Sisnera. She seems genuinely pleased to be around Rand again. She greets Rand with King Darlin when Rand withdraws his forces from Arad Doman back into Tear. Viewing Min Farshaw sees her in the palm of Rand's hand. Indicates she will keep her oath and can be trusted by Rand.